


This is our favorite song.

by AliceinSpace



Series: This is where we start again. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean and Cas reunited, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-it fic, It's all sappy, Jack fixes everything, M/M, Post-15x19, Reunion, They deserved better, They're In Love Your Honor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and I'm making sure they get it, finale? who's she?, kinda sorta sequel, these two deserve all of the softness in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceinSpace/pseuds/AliceinSpace
Summary: “Jack… um, God?  Please, do this one thing for me.”  A chuckle pushes past his lips as he steps forward to lay his forehead against the door.  “I swear I – I’ll never ask for anything ever again…  Just – just one more minute.  That’s all I'm asking.”  He shuts his eyes tightly against what he won’t see and he reaches for the doorknob.“Please…”A reunion. The one they deserve.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: This is where we start again. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034997
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	This is our favorite song.

The fate of the universe has been lifted from him.

Why then does his head bow?

Why then do his shoulders roll forward hopelessly as if a great weight still remains?

His feet drag as he makes his way back to his room. He pushes open the door and stands there for a long moment, staring into the dark. There’s no relief to be home, no aura of safety that this room once gave upon opening this door. All of that surety? That happiness? It came from knowing that someone else was asleep and alive and _here_. Just a few doors down.

He flicks on the light.

_That being is gone._

He drops his bag on the bed.

_Now he is hollow._

He lets the car keys clatter onto the table.

_Alone._

He shrugs out of his jacket and it falls away the way he wishes this sorrow would.

_There is no joy in this._

He turns from his room, unable to look at any of his belongings because the one thing he wanted to belong to him more than life itself has left him here alone. His heart is the strangest, most turbulent mixture of grief and rage and _love_ and how is he supposed to breathe now? He hardly knows where he’s going, where his feet are carrying him, but when he finds himself standing before the door with the name etched in Enochian, he thinks that this is his only option. Where else is he meant to be? Beside the being who once existed in this room in their home.

This is the closest he can get now.

“Please.” he breathes, voice cracking on the rocks of this wasteland where he’s been left. “Jack… um, God? Please, do this one thing for me.” A chuckle pushes past his lips as he steps forward to lay his forehead against the door. “I swear I – I’ll never ask for anything ever again… Just – just one more minute. That’s all I’m asking.” He shuts his eyes tightly against what he won’t see and he reaches for the doorknob. “Please…”

The door swings away from him. He thinks there’s light on the other side. He can’t bring himself to open his eyes, to see the careful organization and the vastness of the desolate space on the other side. He can’t bring himself to know that sometimes we don’t get what we deserve.

_since when do we get what we deserve?_

“Hello Dean.”

The voice cuts him off at the knees and suddenly he’s hitting the floor and everything in him, every molecule _hurts_ and _yearns_.

But the voice, the one that can’t possibly be real, not this time, it calls his name again and why can he hear the rustle of wings?

He opens his eyes and he doesn’t trust them.

“Cas…” He says it like a prayer. Because it is. It has always been a prayer.

“Dean.” Like a psalm, a song of thanksgiving.

“You… are you real?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“How…?”

"Jack.” There is such a smile in the shape of that name.

“I just–”

“We both heard your prayer.”

He is overcome. He stares at the being kneeling inches from him, at the face that he never thought he would see again. These wrinkles around these blue eyes. This wild, dark hair. The beaming yet unsure smile.

Oh, how he aches to kiss that smile.

And he sees everything underneath. Quiet determination, surety of identity and of heart, hopes and dreams for a life. He sees the being who raised him up and kept him afloat, who gives everything because it’s the right thing to do.

He can’t help the flutter of hope that ignites itself somewhere in his chest.

_good things do happen, dean._

_not in my experience._

How could he have been so blind? So wrong? How could he not see it from the start? That they were painting so much between them until he didn’t know where he ended and this being began?

With shaking hands, he reaches out.

Castiel’s steadier hands meet him halfway, as he has always done, and grip his fingers tightly.

The shivering breath that leaves him is full of longing and the flame grows to a roaring fire.

His hands reach farther, until they have released Castiel’s fingers and are cupped gently around Castiel’s cheeks. The stubble there prickles his palms. Just as he dreamt it would.

He exhales a wet laugh as his eyes well up. He leans in until his forehead is pressed to Castiel’s.

“How long can you stay?” he asks, so used to each and every good thing being taken away from him.

“Forever” is the reply. It is simple. It is exactly what it promises. “As long as you’ll keep me. Whichever is longer.”

That weight disappears from his shoulders.

They laugh and the roaring fire is climbing up his throat, into each of his limbs. He pulls back to look into those eyes again but he won’t let go, never again will he let go.

“Say it again.”

“I love you.”

He is so alive, he’s thrumming with it, he thinks he can feel his soul rejoicing inside him.

_i have found him whom my soul loves_

They are both so alive.

“I love you too.” Saying it is sweeter than that first breath as he burst from the earth twelve years ago. It is better than he could have imagined. He didn’t think it possible for Castiel to shine any brighter. He is so happy to be proven wrong.

“But I meant the other thing.”

Castiel tilts his head between Dean’s hands, a movement of puzzlement so familiar that it tugs at his heart.

“What you always say when you come back to me.”

It is soft, the rejoicing of his soul.

Understanding dawns in Castiel’s eyes. He cups Dean’s elbows and pulls him forward until their lips meet for the first of an eternity’s worth of kisses.

Cas kisses him as if he is worthy of adoration.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas.”

They are home.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and a happy ending with no complexities? Yes please!
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think about this one! I'm working on releasing from my mind all of the thoughts and feelings I have for these two, and writing about them is the only way I really know how to do that. Expect more. 💙
> 
> "I have found him whom my soul loves." ~Song of Songs 3:4


End file.
